webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Bear
Ice Bear is one of the main protagonists in the Cartoon Network original series, We Bare Bears. Episode Appearances * Pilot (debut) Season 1A * "Our Stuff" (main series debut) * "Viral Video" * "Food Truck" * "Chloe" * "Panda's Date" * "Everyday Bears" * "Burrito" * "Primal" * "Jean Jacket" * "Nom Nom" * "Shush Ninjas" * "My Clique" * "Charlie (episode)" * "Brother Up" * "Occupy Bears" * "Panda's Sneeze" * "The Road" * "Emergency" * "Tote Life" * "Charlie and the Snake" * "Video Date" * "Pet Shop" * "Chloe and Ice Bear" * "Cupcake Job" * "Hibernation" Season 1B * TBA Shorts Appearances * "Bear Cleaning" * "Nom Nom Vs. Hamster" (minor appearance) * "Log Ride" * "Goodnight Ice Bear" Appearance Ice Bear is an anthropomorphic polar bear. His body is completely covered in transparent fur. Even though he is the youngest of the Bears,"It goes (from oldest to youngest) Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear." via Tumblr he is taller, thinner, and stronger than his older brothers. Personality Ice Bear is almost always distant and emotionless. He seems to not be very conversant, as Ice Bear generally speaks in one-liners and responds through action instead. Despite usually being mute, Ice Bear is notably more observant and has a better keen sense of danger than his brothers. This is most prominently demonstrated in the episode "Nom Nom", when he was the only one who could see through Nom Nom's celebrity personality and thus realize his dark intentions. Ice Bear is also very intellectual, as demonstrated in the episode "My Clique". When Ice Bear does speak, he tends to speak in the third person, such as referring his possessions as "Ice Bear's" possessions. It has also been shown Ice Bear's voice is rather monotone, even when he is excited. Despite his stoic nature, he cares deeply for his brothers. In addition, Ice Bear appears to be very concerned with hygiene and cleanliness. Ice Bear has also been shown to be multilingual, as shown in episode such as "My Clique" and "Video Date" to name a few. Three Bare Bears Ice Bear's personality seems to have been mostly untouched compared to his brothers from his appearance in the comics to We Bare Bears. In the comics, he is notably much more talkative—although still retaining his tendency to speak in the third person—as well as being much more prone to expressing emotion. He also takes less of an active role in the cartoons, with Grizzly more often than not acting on behalf of all the Bears (though he does occasionally make suggestions as to what Grizzly should do). Ice Bear is more aggressive in the comics saying things such as "I rip the lips off people who abuse their freedom" & more. Abilities Ice Bear has incredible amounts of physical strength, being able to lift boulders with relative ease, as shown in "Panda's Date". His sharp claws are retractable, as seen in "Chloe". Ice Bear can lacerate objects with his claws, as seen in "Everyday Bears". Relationships Grizzly Bear cheering for Panda at the Cute-off.]] Grizzly and Ice Bear are brothers. Ice Bear is also shown to be close to Grizzly in episodes such as "Jean Jacket", where Grizzly sacrificed himself and Ice Bear cried (on the inside), or in "Viral Video" where he hugged Grizzly upon his return... Then slammed him onto the ground for ditching him and Panda. Ice Bear was also seen close, literally, to him in "Occupy Bears" and "Hibernation", and also in the cub episodes. In "Emergency", Grizzly knew all Ice Bear needed was alone time after finding him at the skating rink. Grizzly acts much like a leader figure to both Panda and Ice Bear, in which he is the older brother. He seems to hold a degree of respect for Ice Bear, and especially loves his food, to the point where he attempted to make a profit off it in the episode "Food Truck". Although there are times when Ice Bear can disagree with Grizzly, Ice Bear still cares about him and still helps him in times of need. Ice Bear is shown to be very protective of Grizzly in "Nom Nom". Panda Bear and Ice Bear enjoying a video of Grizzly they recorded.]] Ice Bear and Panda are brothers. They are able to bear stack as a way of traveling faster. They've been shown to be very close, such as in "Jean Jacket", when Ice Bear and Grizzly were extremely upset after Panda got smacked and when he consoled him after Grizzly's sacrifice. He also voluntarily stepped in to assist Panda in "Brother Up" and has shown great emotion after being separated from both of his brothers in the cub episodes. Ice Bear is shown to be very protective of Panda, as shown in "Nom Nom". They are shown working together to stop Grizzly's obsession with the burrito in "Burrito", and in the short, "Bear Cleaning", when they posed and took several selfies with Grizzly's clump of fur before putting it back. In "Hibernation" and "Panda's Sneeze" alike, they were shown bonding with each other. In the former, they were shown reading facts to each other about their respective species, and in the latter, Ice Bear had blushed when Panda asked if he thought his sneeze was cute, and later, at the cute-off, Ice Bear gave him a rose and called him precious. Chloe Park from the Albino Alligator.]] First seen breaking into their house for investigation in "Chloe", Ice Bear and his brothers have since befriended her. In "My Clique", he and the other Bears tended to Chloe to help her make friends, with him saying, "Ice Bear will make them love Chloe."Ice Bear/Quotes The lesson he proceeded to teach her to help her make friends, combined with Panda's and Grizzly's, caused her next attempt at making some friends to go awry, and she ended up walking home in embarrassment. In "Chloe and Ice Bear", the two spend some quality time together as Chloe tries to find something Ice Bear finds fun. They end up visiting the Natural Science Museum to see the Albino Alligator exhibit, to which, upon arrival at the exhibit, the museum is closed. When the alligator won't come out, Chloe hops down and tries to lure it out with a sandwich, worrying Ice Bear. He hops in after her and shields her from the alligator when it comes out and stares at them. After all is said and done, the two head home together, puckered out. Nom Nom fighting over a bottle of ketchup.]] Ice Bear grows a hatred for Nom Nom very quickly after seeing how poorly he treated Grizzly in "Viral Video" and both of his brothers in "Nom Nom". Unlike the other Bears, Ice Bear maintains this attitude towards him consistently throughout the series. Its also been shown his hatred is ever-growing, as in "Nom Nom", his brothers start to look to Nom Nom more as he manipulates them. He even ended up painting Ice Bear in a bad light to his brothers in order to get his way. During the night, when Ice Bear snuck out, suspicious of Nom Nom, he was shocked to find that Nom Nom's plan consisted of potentially murdering Panda and Grizzly. Before Ice Bear could go and stop the plan, however, Nom Nom made him fall into a ditch and covered it up, the other two Bears unaware of what had happened. The next day, when Nom Nom put his plan into action and almost succeeded, he lost control of the sharks he planned to use and ended up almost killed alongside Grizzly and Panda, however, with the help of a helicopter Grizzly had ordered a few days prior, Ice Bear was able to fly over to the event and save his brothers, throwing Nom Nom into a cotton-candy mixer in the process. Lucy ride him on a merry-go-round.|left]] Ice Bear and Lucy are friends. They met in "Panda's Date" when Lucy saved Panda's life after a moderate allergy attack. When the three Bears went to hang out with Lucy, Ice Bear genuinely enjoyed the time they spent, both him and Grizzly unaware of Panda's negative reactions to the whole thing. Charlie asking Ice Bear to blow his hand for good luck.]] Charlie made a bad first impression to Ice Bear, as a majority of what Charlie did in "Charlie" aggravated him; from being overall disgusting and messy to ruining his dinner and making a mess of the cave, it's not surprising Ice Bear didn't like him very much. Both in "Brother Up" and "Charlie and the Snake", Ice Bear doesn't appear to be warming up to him as he still appears to be annoyed with Charlie's antics. Designs Color Palettes Normal={| class="wikitable sortable" border="1" width="100%" |-style="background:#67645F; color:white; text-align:center; font-family:Chewy;" class="unsortable" | width="25%" |Image | width="75%" |Description |- ! |Color palette during the day/normal color palette. |- |-|Dusk={| class="wikitable sortable" border="1" width="100%" |-style="background:#67645F; color:white; text-align:center; font-family:Chewy;" class="unsortable" | width="25%" |Image | width="75%" |Description |- ! |Color palette at dusk under moonlight. |- |-|Night={| class="wikitable sortable" border="1" width="100%" |-style="background:#67645F; color:white; text-align:center; font-family:Chewy;" class="unsortable" | width="25%" |Image | width="75%" |Description |- ! |Color palette at night under moonlight. |- |-|Darkness={| class="wikitable sortable" border="1" width="100%" |-style="background:#67645F; color:white; text-align:center; font-family:Chewy;" class="unsortable" | width="25%" |Image | width="75%" |Description |- ! |Color palette under darkness. |- |-|Wet={| class="wikitable sortable" border="1" width="100%" |-style="background:#67645F; color:white; text-align:center; font-family:Chewy;" class="unsortable" | width="25%" |Image | width="75%" |Description |- ! |Color palette when cold or wet. |- Trivia * Ice Bear bears an arsenal of recipes, being able to cook various unique dishes. * Ice Bear is a martial artist, wielding nun-chucks with great proficiency. ** Ice Bear also owns ninja stars for protection. In "Our Stuff", he states he obtained them "legally". * Ice Bear can play the bagpipes, as shown in "Jean Jacket". * Ice Bear is multilingual, as he has been shown to speak phrases in Japanese, Korean, Russian, and French. He can also communicate with birds, as shown in "Our Stuff". * Crew members have confirmed that Ice Bear is the youngest of the bears. * Ice Bear is shown to own a fire axe in "Viral Video", "Chloe", "Everyday Bears", and "Nom Nom". ** Ice Bear's axe is kept in the refrigerator, as seen in "Chloe", "Everyday Bears", and "Nom Nom". ** In "Hibernation", he is seen reading a book titled "Hatchets around the World", which refers to his axe. * Ice Bear has no actual bedroom in the cave, preferring to sleep in the fridge due to its temperature. * Ice Bear ordered a ''Vacuum Buddy'' in the episode "Everyday Bears", which makes it owned under him. * Ice Bear is the first in the Bear Stack, being at the bottom carrying his brothers. ** In the Pilot, Ice Bear refers to his position at the bottom as "driving." * Ice Bear takes up most of the responsibilities of the house such as cleaning and cooking. * According to Ice Bear, he takes yoga classes as said in the episode "Primal". * In the same episode, it's revealed both Ice Bear and Panda can turn "primal" out of hunger. * In "Video Date", Celine is the first character shown in the show to refer to Ice Bear as "Ice Bear" rather than with pronouns. ** In "Charlie", Charlie is the first character to refer to Ice Bear with a nickname, "Sunshine", rather than with pronouns. ** In "Emergency", Grizzly is the first to call out Ice Bear's species. * In "Video Date", this was the first time Ice Bear was heard to say Panda's name, more then once, although it was to be disguised as him. * Ice Bear enjoys dancing. This is shown in the episode "Jean Jacket" when he obtains a salsa dancing coupon. He stated that it was the "best day of his life". ** He was also shown dancing in "My Clique". * In the episode "Chloe", Ice Bear has stated he knows all of his brothers' secrets. * In "Nom Nom", it is shown Ice Bear can camouflage. ** This ability can also be played as a gag, as polar bears have transparent fur. * In "My Clique", it's shown Ice Bear has extreme talent in guessing in charades, being able to immediately and correctly guess what's being acted out. * In "Shush Ninjas", Ice Bear says he refuses praise, though in "Panda's Sneeze", he didn't mind when Panda thanked him. * In "Nom Nom", it's revealed Ice Bear lacks the ability to raise his voice from his usual quiet and monotone pitch, as his calls for help while trapped in the pit go unheard because he cannot make his voice any louder. * According to "Everyday Bears", "The Road", and "Pet Shop", he was mute for an indefinite period of time. * As shown in "Emergency", Ice Bear can knit. * As shown in "Chloe and Ice Bear", Ice Bear is shown to be very uncomfortable and avoidant around crabs ever since "Emergency". * It is heavily suggested that Ice Bear may have Autism Spectrum Disorder. A selection of symptoms for this developmental disorder include high intelligence in specific areas, high sensitivity to things like touch and smell, an obsession with organization and cleanliness, special interests for obscure objects or hobbies, appearing unemotional, monotonous, or quiet, having a strong desire for structure and routine, and having poor social skills, all of which Ice Bear has consistently exhibited. * Ice Bear calls himself a survival hero in the episode "Tote Life" after having rescued his brothers from the tote-alanche inside the cave. * As shown in "Charlie and the Snake", Ice Bear (along with his brothers) is afraid of snakes. * In "Video Date", Celine is the first girl for Ice Bear to fall in love with. ** He also shows that he can speak French in this episode. * In "Pet Shop", Ice Bear had a pet collar labelled as Fabio. * As shown in "Cupcake Job", Ice Bear can be socially awkward, as he was seen struggling to retain a regular smile while sneaking behind people trying to advertise the Cupcake Shop. * As seen in "Pet Shop" and "Chloe and Ice Bear", Ice Bear's behavior towards dogs makes it apparent he doesn't like them. Cultural References * Ice Bear's name and speech patterns resemble that of Ice Wolf's, an NPC in the game known as Undertale. ** Both characters share a love for ice and the cold. * Ice Bear has somewhat similar traits to the character Susan Strong from Adventure Time, as both speak in third person, including referring to themselves with their own name, along with both being the tallest of their relatives, and both have amazing physical strength. * In "Occupy Bears", Ice Bear states he like turtles. ** This is a reference to a popular internet meme where a news reporter asks a child about his zombie face-painting, in which case he responds with "I like turtles." The episode similarly plays it out as how it did in the video, with the reporter asking Ice Bear his opinion on their cave being destroyed, Ice Bear irrelevantly responding with "Ice Bear likes turtles." Zoology * Polar Bears are known as Ice Bears (isbjørn) in the Norwegian-administered Svalbard. * His species, Ursus maritimus, lives in three different continents: North America (Canada, Greenland, Alaska), Europe (parts of Norway), and Asia (Russia) * Polar bears are listed as vulnerable on the IUCN's Red List of Threatened SpeciesSchliebe, S., Wiig, Ø., Derocher, A. & Lunn, N. (IUCN SSC Polar Bear Specialist Group) (2008). "Ursus maritimus".IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. Version 2013.1. International Union for Conservation of Nature. Retrieved 2013-07-24. and as threatened under the federal Endangered Species Act.US Fish & Wildlife Service. "Environmental Conservation Online System". * Polar bears weren't originally part of the Ursus genus, but instead a part of its own genus, Thalarctos,This combines the Ancient Greek words thalassa/θαλασσα 'sea', and arctos/αρκτος 'bear' and also, with reference to Ursa Major, 'northern' or 'of the north pole' Liddell, Henry George and Robert Scott (1980). A Greek-English Lexicon (Abridged Edition). United Kingdom: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-910207-4. however, with the evidence of hybrids between polar bears and brown bears and the recent evolutionary divergence between the two species, its current scientific name is now widely accepted. * Though their fur can appear tan or white, polar bears have transparent fur.Lockwood, Sophie (2006). Polar Bears. Chanhassen, MN: The Child's World. ISBN 1-59296-501-6. * Ice Bear is the tallest of the three siblings. ** Polar bears are considered one of the largest terrestrial carnivores.Ripple, W. J.; Estes, J. A.; Beschta, R. L.; Wilmers, C. C.; Ritchie, E. G.; Hebblewhite, M.; Berger, J.; Elmhagen, B.; Letnic, M.; Nelson, M. P.; Schmitz, O. J.; Smith, D. W.; Wallach, A. D.; Wirsing, A. J. (2014). "Status and Ecological Effects of the World's Largest Carnivores". Science 343 (6167): 1241484. doi:10.1126/science.1241484. PMID 24408439. * In the short "Log Ride", it is revealed that Ice Bear sweats under excessively cold conditions. ** While people do sometimes sweat when they're cold under certain conditions, it is unknown whether or not bears undergo the same process. However, it has been proven polar bears can and do sweat. * In the slow-motion scene in the Pilot of the ice cream cake flying through the air, Ice Bear can be seen eating grass. Polar Bears are known to eat things like grass to pass the time. References Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Main Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Bears Category:Social Media Famous Category:Species in Name